Ryuuzaki Chronicles
by Deceiving Time
Summary: Sakuno-chan: a brown-haired, puppy-eyed innocent beauty! This is why you shouldn't leave an innocent, cute girl with hormonal boys. Rated just in case of other chapters.
1. The Sadist and the Pushover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

_Various Sakuno Pairings:_

-----

SakunoXFuji

-----

He was a sadist.

A kind one, but a sadist nevertheless.

She was a pushover.

-----

.Sakuno POV.

"Sakuno-chan!"

I turned to see Fuji-sempai.

"Konnichiwa, sempai! Beautiful day, isn't it?"

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks... again.

_Ugh. I'm so... so... AWKWARD. _

"... yes, Sakuno-chan. It's a beautiful day... to be here with you."

I turned to face him, and blushed.

_His eyes.. They're so blue.. Agh! Sakuno, stop thinking thoughts like that!_

I must have discovered a couple of shades of red unknown to human kind,

because he laughed.

and moved closer.

I tried to back away, but found that there was a wall behind me.

He came and he whispered, "...Sakuno. Why are you so red?"

I could feel his breath on my face.

"Because Fuji-sempai is----"

I never finished that sentence.

His mouth found mine, and cut me off.

-----

Hehe, random idea.


	2. I betrayed Ochibi!

Hehe,

Thank you for the reviews!

FujiXSaku0709: Thanks! That really motivates me.

Rebeccasanfujieijilvr: I'll be sure to add a couple now and then.

-----

Sakuno x Eiji

-----

Eiji POV

_She was supposed to be my ochibi's girlfriend._

[Flashblack

_The racket flies out of his hand, and strikes_

_Ryoma in the face. Blood pours out of the wound,_

_and Sakuno flies in, worried. _

_"Ryoma-kun, are you okay? Here, take this ribbon,_

_stop the bleeding!" She hands him a pink ribbon and blushes._

_Momoshiro, the jerk that he is, yells "She's a keeper, Echizen!"_

_Both of them blush and turn away._

[Flashback ends

"Hmmm." That was probably the longest time I have ever stood still

long enough to think seriously. Only this morning did I playfully ruffle her hair.

She had forgotten her rubber bands, and her hair tumbled down like

a chestnut silky waterfall. _"Agh!!! Nya nyaaa, she's younger than me!!!_

_Silly Kikumaru, silly, silly." _[OOC: "Silly Kikumaru, Trix are for kids!!

"A-ano, Eiji-sempai?" A quiet voice interrupts my thoughts.

_Sakuno-chan! _I quickly grinned and said, "Sakuno-chan!!! Ochibi's girlfriend!

How are you, nya?" The grin faltered for a second.

"S-sempai? Are you okay?"

"... Sempai?"

She shivered.

"Nya, Sakuno-chan! Are you cold?"

The brightest idea formed in my head.

_I am a genius!_ I quickly took off my Seigaku Regulars jacket

and wrapped it around her small frame. She immediately stopped shivering,

and started blushing. _She looks so cute in my jacket, nya. _

"Come on, Sakuno-chan, I'll walk you home."

"Ahhh... Arigato, Kiku-- Eiji-sempai."

"Nya, call me Kikumaru-sempai!"

We reached her door without very much conversation,

and we were about to part ways, when she turned and gave me

a kiss on my left cheek. That spot began burning scarlet.

I caught her waist as she was about to enter.

"Ah!a-ano..."

"Sakuno-chan..."

I could not hold in my desire for her, and I gave in.

Our lips met in a sweet kiss.

And that is how I betrayed my poor ochibi.

Nya.

-----

Random idea, again... Please review!


	3. In Which Tomo is Evil

Kikumaru'sLove15: Thanks!

FujixSaku0709:... Was there a typo? I'm so sorry!!!! TT Thanks, though.

I was feeling a little bored, and random at the time...

rebeccanchanfujieijilvr: Thanks!

-----

SakuXKuni

-----

He was moving a little slower than usual, less likely to pounce

on the unfortunate victims, usually one of the regulars. He seemed

in pain. Wait! Did THE Tezuka Kunimitsu just wince while

hitting a tennis ball? Then the whistle blew. Practice was over.

_Meanwhile..._

Sakuno shivered. The wind blew cruelly, and it was cold.

But she was enraged, for once.

_[Flashback_

"A-ano... Tomo-chan... I got a D on the English Test..."

"Sakuno-chan!!!! Remember your promise?"

Tomo suddenly looked quite evil.

"... YOU KNOW!!! The one where you promised to

do WHATEVER I told you to do?"

"H-h-hhai..."

"WELLL!!! I want you to go up to Tezuka-sempai and

call him Kuni-chan!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!"

"N-n-nani?!?!"

_[Flashback ends_

For once, getting in a fight with a friend never sounded so appealling.

Unfortunately, she forgot that she didn't have a backbone... so... quite

expectedly, she was forced into "THE DARE".

She felt a warm, well, _thing,_ on her shoulders. She looked up

to see Tezuka-buchou. "A-anoo... Konnichiwa, Tezuka-buchou!"

His jacket was on her shoulders. She blushed, and

she half-smiled, her happy expression faltering as she remembered

the dare. She really was going to get Tomo-chan for this.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tomo-chan appears!

It seemed almost as she had teleported. She grins.

Evilly. And whispers-so-that-the-person-next-to-you-can

hear-what-she-is-saying, "Sakuno! Remember "THE DARE"?"

Muahahahaha.

She shoves Sakuno-chan toward _his _general direction, really not

intending to hurt her, but Sakuno trips over a something. Really,

what did she trip over? Her own feet? Well, then she trips over

her own feet and falls. Her ankle immediately begins to swell

and turns a funny purple color. Like her face.

Sakuno's almost afraid to look up with embarrassment, and tries

to scramble up, when she falls again. _Dang... Sakuno baka desu..._

Her ankle throbs, and she wobbled as she stood up once again,

and suddenly she is steadied.

A strong arm snaked around her thin waist, and she blushed.

"A-ano. Arigato...?!" She jolted in surprise as she was picked up

bridal style.

"Ryuuzaki-san, you are my charge, and I cannot let you

walk on an injured ankle. Please accept my sincerest apologies

for this action, but it is my duty." _Anoo... Tezuka-buchou is so_

_serious!"_ She giggled and just rested...

and fell asleep in his arms.

She just lay there, warm in his jacket, and he walked her home.

Funny, he could have sworn he heard her murmuring,

"Kuni-chan.." in her sleep. Wonder what that was about.

----

Finished!

Review, please!


	4. Junior Ace

Thanks for the reviews!

greenmutatedpuppy25: Thanks. I really wasn't trying to be funny, but it turned out that way...

FujixSaku0709: Thanks!!!!

mysweetkat: Thanks for the idea. This is why this one is from Rikkai.

rebeccasanfujieijilvr: Yupp. Thanks for the suggestion.

Kikumaru'sLove15: Thanks!!!!

-----

SakuXAkaya

-----

[Flashback

_He remembered the time he had overslept. _

_He lumbered off the bus, and saw a school._

Seigaku.

_He still remembered that day so clearly,_

_as if it were yesterday. _

_It was there he met that girl._

[Flashback

She had brown eyes, and the longest brown hair. It was wavy, and beautiful.

She had those puppy dog eyes, and the softest pout on her lips.

And besides, she was kawaii.

------

He got on the bus.

_I'm so bored!_ he thought.

_And all my energy is pent up.._

_Hn. Wonder how I'm going to kill time today..._

Few hours and a nap later...

"What the heck am I doing _here_?" Akaya wondered. Akaya Kirihara, the junior ace of Rikkai Dai

was somehow at Seigaku Middle. Shouts filled the air. _Must be some event or something._

He wandered in to see what it was. _A tennis game!_

His favorite sport.

He began to grin, when he noticed a movement across the courtyard. That... that girl!

She was talking to that ... Echizen kid. Suddenly he felt pangs of jealousy through him.

_How, how can I be jealous! I've only seen her once. _That Echizen brat was talking to her

and she was blushing. Cutely. _Agh..._

They parted ways, as "the Echizen brat" headed towards the tennis courts, and the girl

heading towards the school.

Akaya immediately headed towards the girl, and whispered, "What's your name?"

She blushed and replied, "A-ano.. Sakuno desu."

"Well, Sakuno, I have decided that you are my new girlfriend."

"A-anno?!"

She giggled. "Funny joke. What's your name?"

"Remember this name. Akaya Kirihara."

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

And their lips met in a sweet kiss.

------

Finish.

Please review!


	5. Snakecharmer

Hello!

Sorry, I've been really busy.

Hope you like it!

-----

SakuxKaido

-----

He was a Viper.

Who would imagine that he fell for this little innocent beauty?

------

Beautiful notes trembled on the air. Sakuno stopped to take a breath and resumed

her flute practice. A haunting melody sang through the sakura tree nearby, and she sighed.

She felt as if she were missing something.

She heard a cello melody. It ripped through the air, and the leaves shuddered.

She almost cried out, it was so passionate, so angry. And she let out her feelings through her

flute.

The melodies danced together for a while, before they subsided into the dark night.

She yelled. "Thank you! Arigato!"

And she heard a reply. "Betsuni... pshhhhh..."

-----

The next day, she was filled with the beautiful music. She hummed during classes, with a dreamy eyed look.

The day passed as usual, with a horrible English class, and a fun Japanese class.

School was out for the day, and she felt an urge to visit the boy's courts, maybe watch their games.

She saw Kaido score another. "Game set and won by Kaido against Inui, 6-0!"

_"Wow... Kaido-sempai seems almost in a good mood... Wonder what's gotten into him?"_

There was a grin playing around the normally stoic Kaido's face. He seemed happy... for him, of course.

"Ah!" Her bag had just ripped.

_Dang it... Baka Sakuno! _

Her diary, her flute...

Ah! Her flute!

She took out the beautiful instrument wiped it, and remembered the music.

She was immediately swept away by the music, started to hum it.

Kaoru turned to look where it was coming from and saw _her_.

The wind blew in her hair, which she now wore down, and she just sat

there, holding her flute, humming the enchanting melody, under the sakura tree.

-----

Haha! That was so OOC, it wasn't even funny. It's just hints of KaidoXSaku, really.

But I always thought they made such a cute couple! . 

I have such weird taste!


	6. Brave Sakuno

Hello, again!

Umm.

I felt random, and felt like writing another oneshot...

It seems like that's all I'm good for... TT

-----

SakuXTachibana

-----

She heard nasty jeers from the other courts. She turned to look, and saw Kippei-senpai, leaning,

injured, bleeding, and her friend, Akaya-kun laughing, pointing. Sakuno Ryuuzaki's eyes turned almost

red, with anger. She ran over to her senpai, yelling.

"Akaya-kun! What did you do to Kippei-senpai!?"

When the peers began to stare at her, she blushed, and muttered... "A-ano..."

For some reason, Akaya-kun's Wild Beast aura had reawakened, and he seemed violent, and angry.

This was not the friend that Sakuno-chan knew.

The peers turned out to be people she knew: the people constantly refered to as "gangsters",

as "mobsters". Those violent people that inhabit the streets of Japan at night. Their jeers turned

to angry shouts as they realized that the match had stopped.

"Baka!"

"Who is this girl?!"

"... Baka!"

She suddenly became the target of insults, and of hard objects.

Tennis balls, rocks, beer bottles, hit her and fell around her. Then suddenly she felt safe, and looked up.

There was Kippei-senpai. He was blocking her from the path of those missiles.

He took her hand and started running. They both ran their hearts out, until they stopped, panting, their hearts pounding.

"Come, Ryuuzaki-san, I'll walk you home." Hand-in-hand, they walked to their home, when suddenly,

Sakuno realized that Kippei-senpai was still injured, and limping.

"Come on in, senpai. I'll fetch you some bandages."

She ran to get him some bandages and hot water. When she returned, she found him not there.

In his place, she found a note.

It read:

"Sakuno-chan,

Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you for your help.

Even though you are just a little girl, you came to help me.

It was my obligation and my pleasure to walk you home.

Hope to see you soon,

Kippei-kun."

She smiled, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

_"Kippei-kun..."_

She held the letter close to her face and sighed.

-----

Finis.

Haha, done!

Really random, wasn't it?...


	7. Substitute Trickster

Thank you for the reviews!

-----

SakuXMarui Bunta

-----

Of course, he should have remembered that she was gullible.

He was friends with the trickster, and it must have rubbed off on him.

Stupid trickster; he only proved to enrage Seigaku's protective boy's tennis team more.

That's why you should never leave a mischievous, _hormonal_ boy with a cute girl.

-----

He sighed. _'I'm not even playing! I'm so bored...'_

That was just great. His so called friend, Niou, got to play in singles against their

Seigaku rivals, while he, Marui Bunta, sat on the sidelines... their cheerleader. Ugh.

He was about to sleep, when he saw a crowd of pretty girls near the Seigaku players. OK, only two girls... But still.

One particular one caught his eye: a cute girl, with brown bangs, and chestnut hair and

flowed down her back. _Man. She has nice legs.._ Agh! Since when was he a pervert?!

He sauntered over, popping bubblegum in his mouth. He popped another candy into his mouth.

He went over and the loud one ran off to greet some 7th grade midget, while the cute one

just sat there, and sighed.

She opened her bookbag and sighed. She pulled out a couple pieces of candy, and saw Bunta watching

and offered him one.

"Ano... would you like one?"

He smirked and said, "Hai. You're cute."

"... Arigato?"

She blushed.

That was cute too.

But you know, for the hyperactive red-headed member of the Rikkai tennis team, girls that were generous

really turned him on. So he decided to be bold. Besides, she was cute.

"Hey, you want to taste something sweet?"

"A-ah. S-sure?"

He leaned down and kissed her.

At first, she seemed surprised, but then she reacted,

wrapping slender arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist.

And Niou returned from his match, and saw his teammate making out with a cute girl.

_'Man... He seems like the substitute trickster... The guy just stole my role!"_

_-----_

Finis.

Please review!

And if you have suggestions for other pairings, please send them to me!


End file.
